rebeccaparhamfandomcom-20200216-history
Almost Run Over by a Car
Almost Run Over by a Car is an animated story created by Rebecca Parham. Synopsis Rebecca Parham explains her story about the time she almost got run over by a car. Story After a long day of animating, she decided to go to her local grocery store to buy her groceries. She people-watches others to give small mental notes about them, including the "broomstache man". She exited the grocery store and found a black mustang with red stripes on it. She kept her distance between herself and the car about 8 feet, and when she was walking about 3/4 the way behind the car, she heard the car going backwards into a high speed, almost running her over. She didn't expect it to happen, due to the fact that the lights and the engine weren't on, and she couldn't see anybody in there due to the fact that all the windows were blacked out. She ran away and grabbed her cart so hard that her leggings ripped off. She was gossiping to herself if she was to blame herself or the driver. So, Rebecca arrived to her car, and when the driver arrived to her, he said "I didn't mean to scare you, I just didn't see you.". However, Rebecca was tall enough (5.6 feet) to let the driver see her, but he somehow didn't. She tweeted about the fact that she almost got run over by a car. When she was driving her way home to process all that happened, she found on the side of the round that the Broomstache Man was pulled over by the police, and Rebecca ended up laughing at him, before realising that she forgot her groceries. Characters * Rebecca Parham herself * SomethingElseYT (cameo) * Fifi (cameo at 0:17) * Broomstache Man * Eric Golbert * Shgurr, SWooZie and MatPat (cameos) * Police Officer Reception The reception for this video is positive. However, some people were complaining to what Broomstache Man did to Rebecca. Other than that, a lot of people found the animation itself comedic in general, especially at the end, where Rebecca said "The po-po just got your number bro-bro!". Easter eggs * Fifi made a cameo at 0:17. The dog appeared as a item in the top of the left shelf. * There was a Jabberwocky reference at 3:35. * In the thumbnail, the car's license plate says "DEATH". Errors * It is possible that the thumbnail itself contains an error, where Rebecca was trying to run, but the car was being driven to the opposite way to where she is running. * At 2:09, Rebecca's brain was able to go outside of her head. However, this error was purposely made for comedic purposes. * At 3:58, she went outside the car, but the car was still moving. * At 2:39, the license plate on Rebecca's car says "EXPLNER", while at 4:06 it says "EXPLNR". Trivia * Rebecca didn't know the driver's name, so her best brief description about the driver was "broomstache man", since the driver has a mustache that has a very identical shape to a broomstick. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Animated stories Category:Videos uploaded in 2017